ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill Cipher
''Bill Cipher ''is the main antagonist in Gravity Falls. He is voiced by Alex Hirsch. He is a triangular dream demon formerly existent only in the mindscape who wished to gain access to the real world. He has been running amok in Gravity Falls, Oregon since being summoned by Stanford Pines over thirty years ago. He is known for his mysterious demeanor and sadistic humor. He is the main antagonist of Gravity Falls, although he doesn't play a central role in the series until season 2. Personality Bill is a cunning, eccentric, insane, psychopathic, and physically irreverent demon who finds most things amusing. He's outrageous and outlandish, as well as a quick talker and thinker. Though he may come across as simply annoying, he shouldn't be underestimated; for when he is angered, he's a force to be reckoned with as he will unleash his near-omnipotent powers on those unfortunate enough to make him angry. When accused of being insane, Bill proudly agrees with the statement. Bill is not one who believes in rules. Instead, he follows his own selfish philosophy which means doing whatever he wants without care for the consequences. He thinks of laws and physics as senseless and displays an irresistible urge to break those rules down by causing absolute chaos however he can. The lives he ruins hold no merit to him and he finds amusement in tormenting and turning people's worlds upside-down. He also sees reality as an "illusion," and values its destruction. When possessing Dipper's body, Bill is shown to be rather masochistic, hurting himself in various ways for the thrill of it, finding pain "hilarious." He seems to have little knowledge about the human body—specifically its physical limits. This comes back to harm him when he gains a physical form and endures pain when the Shacktron rips out his eye, temporarily weakening him, or when Mabel spray-paints it shortly after. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," he shows sadistic tendencies, such as when he shuffles "the function of every hole in Northwest's face" and in "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" when he decides to kill one of the Pines twins "just for the heck of it." Appearance Bill is a yellow, triangular creature that bears a strong resemblance to the reverse side of the Great Seal of the United States, which in turn consists of the Eye of Providence and an unfinished Egyptian pyramid. He has a single large eye rimmed with four short black lashes on its top and bottom. He moves around mostly by floating about, and rarely actually stands on his own two feet. He has thin, black limbs, wears a small, black bow tie, and has a tall, thin, black top hat that floats just above his head. His arms do not seem to be in any fixed position, and can be moved along his perimeter without any difficulty. He has also been seen carrying a small, black or yellow cane. Among the bottom part of his body is the pattern of a pyramid. When he gets mad, he turns red and his eye glows a light red. His exact age is unknown, although Ford describes him as "older than our galaxy, and far more twisted." Gallery Bill_Cipher.jpg Bill Cyferka (Dziwnogeddon).png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Fictional characters Category:Complete Monster